Atlantis: The Lost Empire
by Vsyo vo mrake nochi
Summary: Long ago, the island of Atlantis was swallowed by the sea. Now, a young linguist/cartographer has found the means to find this lost world. That's all you're getting for the time being. AtlantisAU. Hiccup x Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

_"... In a single day and night of misfortune, the continent of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea."_

_- Plato, 360 B.C._

* * *

It started on a day that was perfect. The ocean was wide and deep. It was a wonderful shade of deep cyan. The sky above was palest blue, skimmed by light fluffy clouds. It almost looked like a work of art by Michelangelo. There was nothing to spoil the view, not even a bird...

...until the flash.

It was so bright it cast shadows on walls a hundred miles away. The clouds boiled and writhed and vanished. The massive **BOOM **echoed across the world. The cloud of light in the distance was terrifying. Suddenly, a fleet of dragons swept across the waters. There were Gronkles, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares even one or two Night Furys. Behind them was a thin grey line... which grew. It was a massive wave, higher even than mount Everest.

'You fool!' one of the pilots shouted to another, 'You've destroyed us all!' Behind them, the wall of water was rising higher and higher. 'The wave is gaining,' someone shouted. 'We have to warn Atlantis!' another one said. The were screeches and screams behind them. Dragons were being caught up in the wave and destroyed. 'TOO LATE!' was the last thing that was heard before the roaring of the wave engulfed them all.

* * *

The surviving dragons made it back to the vast continent of Atlantis. They swept past the small settlements and towns on the outskirts towards the Capitol. Dark clouds swarmed overhead in the sky and the shadow of the wave began to creep over the city throwing it into darkness... except for a single glowing light high above the city.

The bells were being rung as cries of 'Everyone to the shelters!" echoed through the streets. People screamed and ran through the streets as dragons crashed to the ground and scarlet lights shone down into the streets.

'This way your highness!' one of the guards called to King North, Queen Toothiana and their son Jack Frost who was clutching his teddy bear. The guard lead them towards the shelter. North hurried after him. 'Jack, come on!' Toothiana said, pulling her son with her. Jack dropped his teddy and he reached out for it as he was tugged away by his mother.

Toothiana bent down to Jack's eye level and spoke sternly. 'Jack! Just leave it! There's no time!' Suddenly, one of the red lights illuminated Toothiana. She froze. As her head turned upwards, the light turned gold. Tooth's eyes turned silver. They seemed like tiny round mirrors, reflecting all they saw. Her face went blank. The tiny crystal around her neck glowed and pointed up to the glowing ball of light high above.

North turned when he realised his wife and son weren't behind him. He was thrown into horror when he saw the light shining on Toothiana. He tried to run back to his wife, but the flow of people in the opposite direction was too strong. All of the lights converged on her and then thinned down until they were as thin as her crystal necklace. Then there was a flash. Tooth's hair and robes flowed around her like she was underwater. Golden sand formed in mid-air around her as the light expanded again. Her eyes were closed.

Jack stared transfixed at the glowing light. Then he felt a slight tug. Looking up he saw his mother being lifted into the sky by the golden sand. As her hand slipped off his wrist, she accidentally took the small charm bracelet Jack had had since he was a baby with her. Jack didn't notice this though. 'Mother!' he screamed reaching up for Toothiana as she floated higher and higher towards the light which suddenly blossomed so brightly that you couldn't see the source. Jack tried to take a step forward to go after his mother, but he was still too young to walk steadily. Even if he could, it wouldn't do any good. He collapsed to his knees. He looked up. 'MOTHER!' he screamed, reaching out for her, tears streaming from his eyes.

Walls of golden sand were forming at the edge of the city, creating an impenetrable barrier. Many people and a few dragons made it through this barrier, but the shield closed and the remaining people were shut out. People pounded on the walls, trying desperately to gain entrance, but as the vast wall of water bore down upon them, the realised it would do no good. Some people began running to their families, searching for their wives, husbands, children and friends and embracing them tightly.

'Mother,' Jack wept helplessly, still reaching out for his mother even though he now knew he could never reach her. North ran over and embraced his child in his arms. He pressed Jack's head into his chest. 'Protect your eyes Jack!' he yelled above the rushing of the air. 'LOOK AWAY!' He stared up at the spinning ball of light, at his wife. The dreamsand walls closed around it.

The flash of light was incredible. The sand dome began to sink into the ground. The wall of water crashed around it... swallowing it whole. Within seconds, there was no sign that the city had ever been there.

* * *

_And that was the end of the empire of Atlantis..._

_At least until someone was born who knew how to find it..._

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Jackson Overland Frost and Kozmotis Pitchiner in... Atlantis: The Lost Empire_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Hiccup

Chapter 2: Meet Hiccup

* * *

That fateful day was the end of Atlantis, but the world had no time to mourn for time marched on relentlessly into the future. Many hundreds of years passed and the kingdom of Atlantis was forgotten, spoken only about in legends and fairy tales. Soon everyone stopped believing in the lost empire.

But every now and then, someone was born into the world... who still believed.

* * *

The year was 1914. The location was Washington D.C. The Lincoln memorial stood guard over the city. The Washington Monument pointed up to the heavens, almost scraping the clouds. The White House gleamed in the late afternoon sun. The Smithsonian Institution Building stood proudly, doors open, a thriving hub of knowledge.

But first, let your eye travel down this hall, through this door... into this room. First a quick look. The room is quite dim. Charts and maps are plastered across some of the wall, showing that the occupant had a passion for cartography and probably geography as well. Also, piled on tables, stacked on shelves and strewn across the floor were many hundreds of books and scriptures all pertaining to so-called "dead" languages, so at a rough guess, you could say that the occupant also was a rather talented linguist.

Now turn your gaze forward. In the foreground are the silhouettes of four, very official looking gentlemen who are facing a young man behind a desk standing beside a blackboard on which were written the words "Coast of Ireland." The young man (barely out of his teens) cleared his throat. He was thin and lanky with brown hair which stuck up untidily at the tips. He was wearing a green shirt with a brown coat on top and his face was very freckly. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

He cleared his throat. 'Good afternoon gentlemen,' he said to the men in a clear, steady voice that clearly showed he had practiced this speech already. 'Now first of all,' Hiccup continued, shuffling his papers nervously, 'I would like to thank the board for taking this time to hear my proposal.' He smiled. Hiccup cleared his throat again. 'Now, we have all heard of the legend of Atlantis; a continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic ocean that was home to an incredibly advanced civilisation that possessed technology far beyond any other that existed in the world at that time.'

'That according to our friend Plato here,' he continued, tapping the stone bust of the philosopher in question with his board pointer, 'Was suddenly struck by some cataclysmic event that sank it beneath the sea.' On the word sea, he tapped the goldfish bowl next to him which contain a model of the Parthenon and a goldfish that swam away at the tink of wood on glass. 'Now some of you may ask,' Hiccup continued, picking up cards, the first of which read "Atlantis?", 'Why Atlantis?' He tapped the card. 'It's just a myth isn't it? Pure fantasy?' At this Hiccup gave an "I-know-it-all-smile." 'Well that is where you would be wrong.'

Hiccup lowered the first card. The card behind it showed the Egyptian pyramids and the Sphinx. 'Ten thousand years before the Egyptians built the pyramids,' Hiccup said, tapping the card with his finger, 'Atlantis had electricity!' He showed another card. This one was of an Egyptian painting. On top of a strange contraption in the middle of the painting was a white circle from which many lines were radiating. Quite clearly, it was an electric light bulb.

'They had advanced medicine.' The next card showed a scroll in the centre of which was a figure almost exactly like the one from Da Vinci's anatomical drawings. 'They even had the power of flight!' The next card showed a carving of a man in the centre of a circle with an arrow pointing to the left of the card and two smaller arrows on the other side of the circle both pointing to the right. Quite clearly, it was some form of transportation. 'Impossible you say, well no,' Hiccup said, waggling his finger knowingly, 'Not for them.'

The next few cards all varied in origin point and time period, but they all seemed to show some sort of circular shape emitting light. 'Numerous cultures all across the world,' Hiccup continued, 'Agree that Atlantis possessed a power source of some kind, more powerful than steam, than coal. More powerful than our modern internal combustion engines.' Hiccup straightened up and spoke loudly and clearly. 'Gentlemen, I propose that we find Atlantis, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface.'

'Now' he continued, showing the next card, 'This is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called the "Guardian's Journal."' The card showed a yellowing page that contained a picture of a man holding a book. Tapping the picture of the book, Hiccup said 'It is said to have been a first-hand account of Atlantis and it's exact whereabouts.' He put the cards down and crossed over to his chalk-board.

'Now, based on a centuries old translation of Norse text, historians believe that the journal resides in Ireland,' Hiccup said, tapping the word "Ireland" with a piece of chalk he was holding. 'But,' he continued, picking up a very heavy piece of armourment, 'After... comparing the text... to the runes on this... Viking shield...' He had to briefly stop here to readjust the shield in his arms. Once he did so, he could finally speak clearly again. 'I found that... that one of the letters had been mistranslated.'

'So,' Hiccup continued, raising his sleeve to the "r" of the word "Ireland" and rubbing it out, 'By erasing this letter and inserting the correct one, we find that the Guardian's Journal, the key to Atlantis lies not in Ireland gentlemen,' slowly, he raised the chalk to the space where the "R" used to be and wrote another letter in it's place which changed Ireland to '... I**_c_**eland.'

"Pause for effect" Hiccup thought to himself. He then put the shield onto the ground where it rattled for a moment before settling down. 'Now then gentlemen,' Hiccup said, dusting himself down, 'I'll take your questions now.' At this point, the telephone rang. 'Umm, excuse me please,' Hiccup said. He jumped up onto the chalkboard which instantly flipped over backwards until it hit the desk. Still lying on the slate board, Hiccup answered the phone.

'Cartography and linguistics department, Hiccup H. Haddock the third speaking. How may I help you?' A very angry voice echoed down the phone at him. Hiccup's smiled slid off his face like honey. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.' He put the receiver down, slid off the board (which flipped over and now showed a map) and switched on the light. He walked past the members of the board... all of whom were models. He sighed.

He reached the boiler at the back of the room. With another sigh, he turned some of the wheels on the boiler's side with a high-pitched squeak. The boiler gave a rumble. Hiccup hit it with a spanner. CLANG! HISS! The boiler burst into life. Hiccup headed back over to the chalk-board, flipped it up and picked up the phone again. 'How's that? Is that better?' **_'[Indistinct talking].' _**'Okay. Bye.' Scowling a little, Hiccup put the receiver down.

He slid off the chalk-board. 'Now,' he continued, 'As you can see from this m-...' He stared at the map realising that there was a big, Hiccup-shaped patch on the chalk. Looking down at his front, he saw that the missing part of the map had been imprinted on his midriff. He smiled nervously. He held his body up against the board. '... map that I've drawn, I've plotted the route that'll take me and a crew across the southern coast of Iceland to retrieve the journal.'

A cuckoo-clock rang. 'Showtime,' Hiccup said dusting himself off, 'I'm finally gonna get out of this god-forsaken dungeon.' He gathered up some of his charts and headed over to the door. He paused halfway. He smiled at a small shrine he had made to his father; Stoick. He picked up a small photograph. In the photo was toddler Hiccup sitting on the knee a very beefy man with a massive beard who was wearing a Viking helmet.

Hiccup's mind drifted back in time. He remembered that day. He had asked his father to let him wear the helmet. His father had taken it off of his head and put it on Hiccup's. Hiccup had smiled... and then the helmet had slid over his eyes. His father had chuckled and Hiccup had looked disgruntled.

Present day Hiccup smiled. A tear slid down his face. He wiped it away. He put the photograph down and opened the oaken box just behind it. Inside it was the Viking helmet that had belonged to his father. He lifted it out and put it on his head. He smiled widely... and then the helmet slid over his eyes. His face fell.

There was a slight rattling at this point and a message popped out of the pneumatic tube in the corner of the room. Hiccup raised an eyebrow nervously. He picked it up and read it.

_"Dear Mr Haddock._

_This is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 PM to 3:30 PM."_

Hiccup looked up at the clock. It read 4:16. 'What?!' He gasped in horror. There was another rattling and another message appeared. Hiccup snatched it up and read it fast.

_"Dear Mr Haddock._

_Due to your absence, the board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend._

_Mr Mildew's Office."_

'YOU BASTARD!' Hiccup screamed.


End file.
